


Patto con la strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ribelle [1]
Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il regno di Merida non sottovalutato la pericolosità dell'intagliatrice.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 23. Briciole» N° parole: 108Lista: PumpNight 2020.
Series: Ribelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982926
Kudos: 1





	Patto con la strega

Patto con la strega

Merida si pulì il viso dalle briciole con un fazzoletto ricamato e accavallò le gambe, gettando indietro la testa, si voltò guardandosi intorno. Stava accomodata sul trono, con un vestito morbido e i lunghi capelli rossi che le ricadevano come una cascata di nodi dietro le spalle sottili.

< Mia madre direbbe che una principessa non dovrebbe sporcarsi con le briciole, ma almeno questa volta mi sono ricordata di pulirmi senza usare il dorso della mano.

Sto proprio migliorando > si vantò.

Vide suo padre rientrare e si alzò in piedi.

“La strega ha accettato: si trasferirà, ma in cambio dovremo acquistare dei taglieri annualmente” tuonò il re.

[108].


End file.
